The Globe: The End of an Era
William Crest dies in Delnour Earlier today, news arriving from Dellenport reported that William Crest, who had been lying in a coma after suffering a stroke last year, passed away in the early hours of the morning. Mr. Crest's family, when questioned by reporters, stated that albeit deeply saddened by the event, they had been expecting it for the last few months. In the words of Elizabeth Crest, Mr. Crest's eldest daughter: "It should be rather evident that an event of this nature is always extremely unfortunate, bringing upon all nothing but sorrow and dismay. In this case, however, our shock, at least, was softened by the rapidly deteriorating state of his health. For as much as it may have hurt us to, for almost a year, have to remain by his side hoping for the best, only for having to receive by the medical team ever pessimistic prognostics, we were at least made ready for the worst. And the worst, I'm afraid, has finally struck." Mr. Crest's funeral will take place in Dellenport, where both he and his family have been living since his appointment as Ducal Official. Furthermore, it has been told that among the guests invited over to the service are both the Rutland and Chastel families. The Chastels, of whom Mr. William Crest had been a longstanding and close friend, are rumoured to have been personally invited by Mr. Henry Crest, the later politician's oldest son. The passing of a figure of his stature is sure to be one of the most marking events in Delnish society. Mr. William Crest, who faithfully served the Empire for decades, first as Home Secretary (during a period of 14 years, from 553 AER to 567 AER), then as Deputy Imperial Chancellor (from 561 AER to 565 AER), and eventually as Imperial Chancellor himself (from 565 AER to 567 AER), spent the last years of his life in Delnour, to which he had been appointed as Ducal Official, secluded from public life. Due to his long and noteworthy career in both the Imperial Government and the Royal State of Delnour, aswell as member and chairman of the Federal Liberal Party, Mr. William Crest's passing is sure to come as sad and unhappy news to many across the Empire. Henry Crest appointed as Ducal Official of Delnour Henry Crest, the oldest son of the late William Crest, has been appointed today as Ducal Official of Delnour. Mr. Crest, after receiving the news, was impelled to – in his own words, “by duty and honour” - temporarily leave his mourning in order to assume his new role. From Maumont Manor, where the waking ceremony was taking place, Mr. Crest departed to the Palace of Santo Afonso. His father, who preferred Maumont Manor, the Crest’s private residence in Dellenport, had seldom used the palace, which serves as the official residence of the Delnish Ducal Official. Escorted by a State Guard motorcade, Mr. Crest was received at Santo Afonso by a large, yet solemn and respectful, crowd. Wearing black armbands and carrying flowers, the crowd seemed to be divided between the feeling of sorrow on the loss of the late Ducal Official, and the excitement of meeting their new Federal Representative, even if for a brief moment. In an unexpected and sudden breach of protocol, Mr. Crest ordered the motorcade to stop, left his car, and personally greeted the bystanders on foot. After walking amidst the crowd for about 15 minutes, receiving from bouquets of flowers and condolences to cheers of congratulations and energetic handshakes, Mr. Crest returned to his car, which then passed through the palace gates and stopped inside the cour d'honneur. Before proceeding to the corps de logis, Mr. Crest was saluted by a martial band and mounted State Guards dressed in ceremonial dress. In the throne room, used by the Ducal Official is his quality as the Emperor’s representative, Mr. Crest read the Imperial Office’s letter appointing him as the new Federal Representative of the Royal State of Delnour to a select group of high-raking Delnish public servants and politicians. Afterwards, he delivered a brief, yet concise installation speech from the throne, praising his father’s great legacy and vowing his own loyalty to both the Emperor and the people of Delnour. Due to his agenda, which demanded from him the ability to handle both State affairs and personal issues in such a short notice, Mr. Crest was not able to attend to a Parliament session which was currently underway and to which he had been invited in order to deliver an inaugural speech. After receiving the news of his answer, the Assembly voted in favor of calling an extraordinary session, to be held tomorrow, after the funeral of his father. Mr. Crest has already declared that he shall be present then and thanked the members of the Assembly for their thoughtfulness. Category:The Imperial Constitution